Anjou d'Gévaudan
Anjou d'Gévaudan is a blood hunter and psychopomp who can be found at the Drunken Drider. He, like the rest of his companions, is visiting in response to reports that a Wastrilith was inhabiting the depths of the Günzgiimörön river. They are currently tied up in legal red tape due to a lack of authorization on the Vasselheim Director's part, but will gladly pay the party what they would have been paid if the party takes care of the problem for them. Anjou is usually accompanied by his familiar, Knell, who takes the form of a black and green Australorp rooster. Appearance Anjou is a 5'8" half-elf with sepia skin and golden eyes, platinum blond hair and an anchor beard. His face and ears are pierced with scaffolds and studs. He has sharp canine teeth. He wears the normal blood hunter uniform with the addition of 4" heeled boots, ram lined gloves and a white wolf fur pelt. A round, reflective pair of red-tinted sunglasses are permanently affixed to his face. He generally appears smug. As a reaper, Anjou is a 6'10" ghostly humanoid, sometimes with the head of a skeleton. He appears wearing a high silk hat with two black raven feathers in the band, a pair of round violet glasses with the right lens knocked out, bare feet, and a tattered blood hunter coat over his bare chest. A purple silk scarf is tied around his neck, and two necklaces with vials at the end of them hang in the middle of his chest (one with dried tea and tobacco leaves, the other filled with small, glittering black diamonds). A bottle of rum and a bag of grilled peanuts are tied on his belt with rope along with the sickle form of the Scythe of Ginen. His jacket is marked on the back with a white cross on top of a pedestal with two coffins to each side. This configuration, or veve, ''will be scarred onto the back of the neck of those who he resurrects. A small, sparkling diamond will be located squarely in the center of the cross embedded in their skin. Personality History The ''Scythe of Ginen Anjou's most important artifact is the Scythe of Ginen, an artifact which allows him to sever the connection of a soul to the world of the living so he may take it to the land of the dead. it has a 6-foot S-curved shaft made out of an untampered cassia branch with small, golden blossoms growing from twigs and a 3-foot curved blade kept supernaturally sharp. Strings of colorful beads encircle the shaft of the scythe. A child's doll made of black felt with yarn hair and a dress made of clothing scraps is tied to the top of the scythe by a strip of purple silk cloth. When not in use, the Scythe manifests as a sickle with a polished handle, a short string of colorful beads hanging from its butt, and a series of flower engravings on its blade. This smaller form of the Scythe is used to slaughter Knell so his blood can be used to create a portal for transport between the planes. Without attunement, the Scythe has advantage on any attacks against undead. With attunement, the Scythe has advantage and the magical abilities listed below. ''Consecration. ''You spend a turn consecrating the blade of the Scythe with raw rum, chicken's blood and a prayer. This ritual must continue uninterrupted until the next turn and counts as both an action and bonus action for the purposes of combat. ''Banishment. ''You attack an undead creature with a consecrated blade. On a failed save against a creature of CR15 or lower, the creature dies immediately. On a failed save against a creature of CR16 or higher or a successful save against a creature of CR15 or lower, the creature takes 10d12 radiant damage. On a successful save against a creature of CR16 or higher, the creature takes 5d12 radiant damage. ''Death's Caress. ''You attack one creature in front of you. The target makes a Constitution saving throw. The target takes 10d12 necrotic damage on a failed save and half as much on a successful save. For the duration of the effect, the target cannot regain hit points and does not make death saving throws; when it reaches 0 hit points, it dies. This effect lasts 10 rounds. Creatures that die as a result of this attack can only be resurrected by True Resurrection '''or the use of a '''Wish. '''This ability can only be used one time per combat encounter. ''Aspect of Demise. ''Each non-undead creature within 60 feet of the Scythe that can see it revealing must succeed on a DC 17 Wisdom saving throw or be frightened for 1 minute. If the save fails by 5 or more, the target also ages 1d4 x 10 years. A frightened target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the frightened condition on itself on a success. If a target's saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the target is immune to the Scythe's Aspect of Demise for the next 24 hours. The aging effect can be reversed with a '''Greater Restoration spell, but only within 24 hours of it occurring. Interactions Resurrection If players die, they will hear Knell screech from 'somewhere far away' and Anjou will appear to them as a reaper to ferry them to the afterlife. He can also resurrect players if their time is not up. Anjou will give players a piece of advice if they are resurrected to ensure players get the most out of their time on earth. Category:Characters